<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As You Wish by Angel_Baby01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396183">As You Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01'>Angel_Baby01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, The Princess Bride References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey tries to learn Yavinese, Poe tries to help. Neither work out very well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As You Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me explain. No, there is too much. Let me sum up.  This is for the Damerey Daily prompt As You Wish. I am a HUGE Princess Bride fan, and it took everything in me not to write a HUGE Princess Bride fic. I told myself though that I already filled that quota so I can just write a little drabble. The want may not leave though, so be prepared!! But! I hope you enjoy regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had always been very versed in languages, she had learned binary, normal, Teedospeak, and a handful of others. Being a scavenger on Jakku, you had to learn to be diverse, or die. </p><p>She was usually quite quick at picking up languages, but for some reason, Yavinese was eluding her. </p><p>And she hated it. </p><p>She hated it because for one thing, she was Rey. The Last Jedi, 1000 generations lived in her, and apparently, not one of them spoke Yavinese. </p><p>She also hated it because of her husband. </p><p>Poe of course was fluent in the language of his birth, and he spoke to Kes without any of the stuttering and stammering she found herself doing. And also, Poe seemed to delight in speaking to her in Yavinese, and didn’t seem at all offended when she couldn’t respond in kind. </p><p>“Just speak to me in Normal, I can understand you just fine.”</p><p>But Rey wanted, no, needed to learn the language of her new family. After everything that had happened during the war, on Exegol, she wanted to be planted somewhere. Someplace that was fresh, and new, not clinging to the darkness of the past.</p><p>When she told Poe all of this, he sighed, shook his head, and said. “Como desées.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and went off into the Koyo fields with Kes. </p><p>After that, when she wasn’t working on the droids, the fields, or in the house, she was devoting herself to studying. She practiced with Poe, Kes, D-O, BB-8, and any of the other family members that made their way to Kes’s farm. </p><p>Most people were kind, and willing to work with her. Some were impatient, and all but begged her to speak Normal, she stubbornly pressed on. </p><p>And Poe, Poe was no help! Any time she asked him for his opinion or help, he would just smile and say, ‘Como desées.’</p><p>Obviously her husband was no help.</p><p>One afternoon, after a difficult day of trying for the life of her to translate some passages Kes had written for her, but nothing was coming to her. She finally got frustrated and threw the pages on the ground under the Force Tree. </p><p>“Why am I so stupid? Why can't I understand this simple language, what's wrong with me?” </p><p>“Rey?” </p><p>She blew out a breath and turned to Poe. Her face flushed red from her anger. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>He smirked a little and pushed back his long, curly black hair and rubbed his sweaty forehead. </p><p>“Um, you do realize you just said that whole sentence in Yavinese?” </p><p>“What? No!” </p><p>“Yup you were, BB-8 show her.” </p><p>The little droid rolled forward with excited chirps and projected a little hologram of Rey. She could see her own angry stance and snapping eyes. “Por qué soy tan estúpido? Por qué no puedo entender este lenguaje simple, qué me pasa?” Her tinny little voice said. </p><p>Rey’s mouth dropped open and she blinked her eyes. “Oh Gods, I was speaking Yavinese.” </p><p>Poe smiled. “Quite fluently.” </p><p>She frowned. “So what, I can only speak it if I am angry?” </p><p>Poe threw back his head and laughed. “Como desées” </p><p>She glared at him. “What does that mean? You say it all the time!” </p><p>He shrugged. “Eres tan inteligente, dime.” </p><p>Without thinking, she knelt down, scooped up some mud, and threw it square into his chest. </p><p>“I understood that just fine Poe.” </p><p>He laughed again, scooped up his own mud and came toward her. “Como desées” </p><p>She held up her hands in a warding off way. “Poe…” </p><p>He drew back his hand and threw the mud at her. She squealed, grabbed more mud and launched it at him. It went wide as she ducked around the tree. </p><p>“You are an ass Poe! Treating your wife this way!” </p><p>He laughed and ran around the the tree and pressed mud into her face. “You’re speaking Yavinese again!!” </p><p>She spit out the dirt and leaves in her mouth and shoved him. He grabbed her around the waist and fell back into the mud making it fume up around them. </p><p>That is how Kes found them both, covered in mud and laughing. </p><p>“What in the…” </p><p>Poe sat up smiling. “Papi, Rey learned to speak Yavinese.” </p><p>“Odd way to learn. But Como desées!” </p><p>Rey struggled to get to her feet. “Kes! Wait! What does that mean?” </p><p>Kes looked at the mud spattered girl and smiled. “What? Como desées?” </p><p>She nodded. “Yes, Poe won’t tell me!” </p><p>Kes smiled, almost fondly. “It means, As you wish. Shara used to say it instead of I love you. She believed words had power, to harm and bring joy. She didn’t like to toss Love around, she felt it would lose its power, so she said As you wish. In fact, I only remember her saying I love you to me once, and Poe twice.” </p><p>Rey started to stand, but Poe pulled her back into the mud where she landed with a squishing noise. She pressed mud into his face and then looked at Kes. “What were the times?” </p><p>“For me, it was our wedding day. Which I still hold close to my heart. And Poe, it was the day he was the born, and the day before she died.” He swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. “She didn’t want to leave this world without telling her only child that she loved him.” </p><p>Both Poe and Rey were quiet as Kes walked off. Rey stood up and swiped at her clothes. “I need to get cleaned up. You’re going to join me.” </p><p>Poe smiled. “Como desées.” </p><p>Later, in the outdoor shower, as the water poured over them, and the stars shone above, Poe skimmed his hands over Rey’s still flat belly. </p><p>“We need to tell Kes still.” </p><p>“Yes, but I want to keep it a secret between us, just a little longer.” </p><p>Poe smiled and kissed her lips gently. ““Como desées.” </p><p>She kissed him back, her eyes sparkling. ““Como desées.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>